Hanya Karena Seonggok Kecoa
by AthenaAD
Summary: Sesosok "kurma" yang membawa malapetaka bagi semua orang membuat impian Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan untuk hidup tenang musnah sudah./ Warning: Humor gagal


**Hanya Karena Seonggok Kecoa**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy belongs to Animonsta**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship**

 **Happy Reading**

••••••

Pagi yang indah. Pagi yang tenang. Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya seolah ikut bergembira atas ketenangan yang melingkupi Pulau Rintis.

Di sebuah kedai coklat milik Tok Aba, Boboiboy dan Ochobot sedang melayani para pelanggan yang memesan menu di kedai mereka. Kondisi kedai yang tidak terlalu ramai membuat Boboiboy bisa bersantai dengan tenangnya.

"Boboiboy!"

"Huwaaa! Gopal! Jangan kagetkan aku seperti itu!"

Boboiboy menatap Gopal kesal, sementara yang ditatap malah tertawa puas.

"Habisnya kau melamun sih. Makanya ide jahilku langsung muncul."

Gopal kemudian menghampiri kursi di meja counter lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy, buatkan aku hot chocolate satu."

"Bayar hutangmu dulu, baru kubuatkan."

Ucapan pemuda itu sukses membuat Gopal pundung di tempatnya. Melihatnya membuat Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Boboiboy, special ice chocolate dua."

"Eh? Kapten Kaizo? Fang?"

Boboiboy menatap Kaizo dan Fang bergantian dengan tatapan heran. Sungguh, dia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Kaizo lagi setelah sekian lamanya.

Saking asiknya melamun, Boboiboy hampir melupakan pesanan dua bersaudara itu jika saja Fang tidak menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"Oh maaf. Tunggu sebentar ya."

Selagi membuatkan pesanan, telinganya menangkap bujukan --rengekan-- Gopal pada Fang agar mau mentraktirnya. Tentu saja hal itu ditolak Fang mentah-mentah lantaran pemuda gempal itu juga belum melunasi hutangnya. Gopal kembali pundung setelah mendengar kata 'hutang' untuk kedua kalinya.

Lagi-lagi Boboiboy menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat sifat Gopal yang tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Yo Boboiboy."

Suara seorang pemuda yang menyapanya membuat Boboiboy menegakkan kepalanya. Untungnya pemuda bertopi itu sudah menyelesaikan pesanan Fang.

Tanpa perlu menoleh, Boboiboy bisa menebak siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Hai juga Ace. Eh, ada Yaya dan Ying juga." Ucapnya saat menyadari kehadiran dua gadis lainnya di belakang Amora.

"Haiya, bukan cuma kami ma." Sahut Ying.

"Lah? Memangnya ada la--"

"Beraninya kau melupakanku Boboiboy."

Suara berat yang menyapa indera pendengarannya membuat Boboiboy terkejut setengah mati.

"Eehhh?! K-komander Kokoci!"

Segera Boboiboy melakukan hormat khas organisasi TAPOPS yang merupakan organisasi penyelamat Paus Sfera di galaksi. Melihatnya membuat tawa kecil lolos dari mulut Kokoci.

"Hahaha.. tak perlu sepanik itu Boboiboy."

"Ada apa komander kesini? Ada misi kah?" Tanya Boboiboy penasaran.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin melepas penat dari tumpukan berkas di markas." Jawab Kokoci lalu mendudukkan dirinya.

Setelah membuatkan minuman untuk masing-masing orang, mereka bersantai sembari berbincang mengenai hal apapun yang bisa dibincangkan. Bahkan tak urung Kaizo membongkar satu aib Fang yang membuat pemuda berkacamata itu kesal lalu menginjak kaki sang kapten. Suasana yang terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman.

"Eh? Sejak kapan ada kurma disini?" Tanya Boboiboy saat melihat pancake coklat yang dibuatnya.

"B-boboiboy..."

Boboiboy membalikkan tubuhnya. "Hm? Kena-- eh? K-kenapa wajah kalian--"

Boboiboy tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Ace menunjuk ke arah belakangnya. Lebih tepatnya, ke arah pancake yang dilihatnya tadi. Lantas ia berbalik--

"K-ke-ke..."

\--HANYA UNTUK MELIHAT SEEKOR KECOA YANG TERBANG KE ARAHNYA.

YA, BENAR PEMIRSAH.

KECOA FLYING MODE!

"ANJ! KECOA!!!"

Kecoa. Binatang yang disangka Boboiboy kurma. Sosok _nightmare_ bagi banyak orang. Kiamat bagi semua orang, karena binatang itu sangat peka dengan gelombang takut yang terpancar dari masing-masing orang.

"HUWAAA!!" -Boboiboy

"AYAH! IBU! TOLONG AKU!" -Gopal

"MAMAAAAA!!" -Ying

"PANG! PANG! TOLONG AKU. KECOANYA ADA DI KEPALAKU!" -Kaizo

Hancur sudah.

Impian mereka untuk hidup tenang lenyap dalam sekejap mata.

"PANG! TOLONGIN IJO! KECOANYA TERBANG DEKETIN IJO! HUWEEEEEEEE MAMAAAAAA!!!"

Bahkan seorang Kaizo yang kita kenal dengan pembawaannya yang tegas, kuat, mendominasi, dan jangan lupakan wajah tampannya yang menjadi idaman lawan jenis, kini sedang menangis meminta pertolongan hanya karena sesosok kecoa!

"ABANG! KENAPA ADA DIATAS GENTENG?! CEPET TURUN, JANGAN BIKIN MALU-- ANYINK KECOANYA NGEJER EKE!"

Semuanya hancur total.

Para pelanggan yang semula ada di kedai Tok Aba entah pergi kemana. Yang jelas mereka sudah tak ada lagi di tempatnya.

"YAYAA! HUWEEE TOLONGIN ACE TEH NAPA! AING TAKUTTTT T_T"

"AUTHOR! CEPAT HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!" Pekik Yaya ke arah kameramen yang sedang menyorot kegiatan 'mari lari sehat'.

Sementara beberapa meter dari kedai tersebut, seorang gadis berperawakan tinggi sedang memperhatikan kegiatan tak berfaedah sahabat-sahabatnya dengan sebulir keringat imajiner di kepalanya.

"Astaghfirullah ... nyebut Amora, nyebut ..." ucapnya seraya mengelus dadanya.

"Nye--"

"HUWAAA KAIZO! FANG! BOBOIBOY! MUKA AING TERNODAI!" Teriak Kokoci saat kecoa itu mendarat di wajahnya.

"Astaghfirullah ..." ucap Amora lagi sembari mengusap wajahnya malu.

 _Dosa apa gue punya sahabat bego semua?_

Amora menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melangkah ke suatu tempat.

"HIKS! HIKS! HUWEEEEE ABANG! FANG TAKUT!" Teriak Fang sembari menyembunyikan tubuhnya di atap salah satu rumah.

"APALAGI ABANG NYET! GA LIAT INI ABANG LAGI NGAPAIN?!" Balas Kaizo tak kalah kuat seraya menguatkan genggaman tangan dan kakinya pada dahan pohon. Kini dirinya lebih mirip hantu sadako dibandingkan seorang kapten berwibawa.

Semuanya bersembunyi dengan pose abnormal yang pastinya sanggup membuat kalian geleng-geleng kepala karena heran dan malu.

Lihat saja sekarang. Boboiboy sedang mengubur dirinya dibantu Golem Tanah. Yaya dan Ying bersembunyi di **_dalam tank tinja_** tak jauh dari kedai. Gopal bersembunyi di balik kancut Kokoci sementara Kokoci bersembunyi di balik baju Papa Zola yang baru saja dicurinya. Dan Ace, pemuda itu sedang menyamar jadi batu nisan.

Cara bersembunyi yang keren bukan?

Amora kembali dari rumahnya dengan sebuah plastik berukuran sedang di tangannya. Berdirilah ia di hadapan kecoa yang sedang menatapnya remeh, seolah gadis itu bukanlah apa-apa. Ia segera berubah mode menjadi terbang dan--

 **PSSSHHHH**

\--gadis itu langsung menyemprotnya dengan b*ygon.

 ** _AMORA WIN_**

 ** _GAME OVER_**

"Makanya, pilih b*ygon." Ucap gadis itu ke arah kameramen lalu mengangkat jempolnya seolah sedang melakukan endorse.

Maka dari itu, berakhirlah cerita laknat ini dengan gajenya.

••••••

 **END**

 **Gaje? Iya tahu. Percaya atau tidak, aku mendapatkan ide cerita ini saat sedang BAB. /ditendang**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di fanfiction AD selanjutnya**

 **Regards,**

 **AthenaAD**


End file.
